ultimate_infamous_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkness
"Touch the Darkness!"- The Darkness. The Darkness was a humanoid, symbiotic, shadow-like entity and an Omega-level Conduit. The Darkness was "born" in the darkest corners of Zeke Dunbar's mind. He was the manifestation of Zeke's anger, hate, and darkest desires. The Darkness began to violently force his way out of Zeke and take on a life of his own. Zeke lost conciousness and went into a coma, while the Darkness found a new host in the form of a boy named John White. Story Powers and Abilities. Darkness Manipulation- 'The Darkness was an Omega-level conduit that, unlike Zeke Dunbar, had full control over his dark or "shadow" powers. *'Darkness Absorption- 'The Darkness could absorb shadow energy into his body for increased capabilities. *'Dark Healing- 'The Darkness could heal himself by using the darknes to fill/mend his wounds. *'Intangibility- 'The Darkness could make himself intangible by turning his body into pure darkness. *'Invulnerability- 'The Darkness could become invulnerable by solidifying the dark energy in his body. *'Psionic Sheld- 'The Darkness can "solidify" the dark energy in his mind, thus making a mental sheld. *'Darkness Cloaking- 'The Darkness can blend in and become invisible within darkness. *'Shadow Generation- 'The Darkness can generate and project his own shadows. *'Dark Mist- 'The Darkness could generate his own mist. *'Life-Force Absorption- 'The Darkness could feed off the life-force of others. *'Light Absorption- 'The Darkness could absorb light, which was effective when fighting light-based foes. (However, this power was uneffective when he fought against Trish Dailey's Light Form.) *'Darkness Adaption- 'The Darkness could adapt to pure darkness. *'Night Vision- 'The Darkness could see in pure darkness. *'Darkness Flight- 'The Darkness could use dark energy to levitate and fly through the air. *'Darkness Animation- 'The Darkness could bring his own shadows to life to fight for him. *'Darkness Blasts/Balls/Bombs- 'The Darkness could use dark energy attacks. *'Multiple Arms/Tentacle Extension- 'The Darkness could make extra limbs or extensions from his body. *'Dark Binding- 'The Darkness could bind his enemies by engulfing them with pure darkness. *'Darkness Tendrils/Chains- 'The Darkness could project tendrils and chains to bind or attack his foes. *'Darkness Constructs- 'The Darkness could create tools, weapons, armor, and even "shadows" out of his body. *'Dark Stepping- 'The Darkness could create portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations. *'Darkness Storing- 'The Darkness could store people/objects into darkness. *'Shadow Absorption- 'The Darkness could absorb the shadows of others and cause his victims to fall into a coma. (Ex. Zeke Dunbar.) '''Host Body- '''The Darkness needed a host to sustain himself. So, he chose his first host, John White. However, he was forcibly bonded to his second host, Cole McGrath. '''Metamorphosis- '''Every time The Darkness choose a host, he "modified" the host's biological makeup by manipulating the darkness in the mind/soul. '''Dark Element Manipulation- '''The Darkness could create and control dark elements, which ignores most of the weakneses and limitations of the normal elements. '''Darkside View- '''The Darkness could force a person to see the evil side of his/her own mind and soul by manipulating the dark corners of one's mind and soul. *'Mental Manipulation- 'The Darkness could control the dark corners of one's mind and soul. '''Superhuman Strength- '''The Darkness was superhumanly strong. He was able to lift up to 2000lbs with little effort. He could pick up and throw a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. '''Superhuman Speed- '''The Darkness could use his dark energy to accelerate his movements. He could move up to speeds at approx. 700mph. To the human eye, it looked like The Darkness teleported across great distances. '''Superhuman Dexterity, Stamina, and Endurance- '''The Darkness was incredibly nimble and could move across very steep surfaces with little effort. He produced less fatigue toxins than a human. Making him able to run, jump, and fight without exerting himself. The Darkness could take on an extensive amount of damage and still fight. The Darkness does not need to eat or drink. Weaknesses '''Trish Dailey's Light Form- '''The Darkness(John White) was overpowered and defeated by Trish Dailey's very own Light Form. 'Cole Thompson's "Light Form"- '''The Darkness(Cole McGrath) was finally destroyed by Cole Thompson's "Light Form." Equipment '''Host Bodies. Dark Sword Realtionships Gallery Anti Black Coat KH3D.png|The Darkness Vanitas.png|The Darkness(Cocoon) The Darkness The Darkness(John White) Riku Replica.png|The Darkness Form 1 RikuBlindfolded.png|The Darkness Form 2 RikuHoodedSoulEater.png|The Darkness Form 3 1393.png|The Darkness Form 4 1403.png|The Darkness Form 5 1402.jpg|The Darkness Form 6 Darkside KH.png|The Darkness(John White) Final Form Category:Characters